zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingrid Taylor
Ingrid Taylor is a Pokémon trainer and the older sister of Ayden Taylor and the first child of Kenneth Taylor and Yvonne Holly. Hailing from Phenac City in the Orre region, Ingrid and her sister Ayden lost their parents at a young age and raised by their family butler. When Ingrid turned 18, she inherited her father's company and has been running with great success since. Physical description Ingrid is a tall, elegant and beautiful young woman with short, curly dark hair and blue eyes. She often wears a women's pantsuit and glasses. Personality Having lost their parents at a young age, Ingrid had to grow up rather quickly in order to raise her sister. As a result of this, Ingrid is very mature and approaches things in a calm and well thought manner. Relationships *Kenneth Taylor (father) *Yvonne Holly (mother) *Ayden Taylor (younger sister) *Riley (boyfriend) Ingrid is very close and protective of her sister. In large parts, Ingrid was responsible for raising her. However, Ingrid is plagued with guilt for being largely absent while Ayden was growing up as a result of her own Pokémon journey. Even now she is busy running her company, though she tries to make time for her sister. Pokémon Ingrid's first two Pokémon were her Dratini, Kiyo, who originally belonged to her mother, and Veles, a Bulbasaur she was given by Prof. Oak. Throughout her Pokémon journey to the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, Ingrid has acquired a wide range of Pokémon. *Kiyo (Dratini → Dragonair → Dragonite) ♀ *Veles (Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur) ♂ *Bonita (Ponyta → Rapidash) ♀ *Vanessa (Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree) ♀ *Arcana (Misdreavus → Mismagius) ♀ *Kani (Crawdaunt) ♂ *Leviathan (Gyarados) ♂ *Dragonfly (Vibrava → Flygon) ♂ *Totem (Natu → Xatu) ♂ *Hyena (Poochyena → Mightyena) ♂ *Rosalind (Budew → Roselia → Roserade) ♀ *Kirai (Larvitar → Pupitar → Tyranitar) ♂ *Cicada (Nincada → Ninjask) ♂ *Husk (Shedinga) *Kinoko (Shroomish → Breloom) ♀ *Aria (Swablu → Altaria) ♀ *Nocturne (Eevee → Umbreon) ♂ *Venus (Feebas → Milotic) ♀ *Tusk (Sealeo → Walrein) ♂ *Mimi (Buneary → Lopunny) ♀ *Rhyolite (Rhyhorn → Rhydon) ♂ *Gargoyle (Gligar → Gliscor) ♂ *Horus (Pidgey → Pidgeotto → Pidgeot) ♂ *Komainu (Growlithe → Arcanine) ♂ *Nessie (Lapras) ♀ *Megumi (Snivy → Servine → Serperior) ♀ *Kokoro (Woobat → Swoobat) ♀ *Saci (Cottonee → Whimsicott) ♀ *Homunculus (Duosion → Reuniclus) ♂ *Excalibur (Escavalier) ♂ Background Born in the Orre region to a wealthy businessman, Kenneth Taylor and his wife, renowned Pokémon professor Yvonne Holly, Ingrid and her younger sister Ayden lost their parents when they were young and were raised by their family's butler. At some point after her parents death, Professor Oak from Kanto and a friend of her mother's arrived to give his condolenscenes and gather the research notes Yvonne had left for him. As a thank you, he gave Ingrid a Bulbasaur and Ayden a Charmander. When Ingrid got older, she left for her Pokémon journey with Kiyo and Veles. As she traveled through the regions, Ingrid participated in the Pokémon League by battling gym leaders, but also became interested in Pokémon contests, something that did not exist back in Orre. During her time in the Sinnoh region, Ingrid met fellow trainer, Riley and the two began dating. However, when Ingrid returned to Orre, the two agreed to try a long distance relationship. Though Riley tries to visit her whenever he can, the distance between the regions alone is incredibly far, so the two communicate through emails and video calls as often as they can. By the time she returned, she turned 18 and officially inherited her father's company. Though hesitant, she was encouraged by her family's butler, the very same that raised her, to take the position. For 7 years, Ingrid has successfully run her company as head of the entire organization. When Ayden leaves for her Pokémon journey, Ingrid volunteers to look after any extra Pokémon Ayden catches on the way. Though she has largely retired from battling, Ingrid will partake in a match from time to time so her Pokémon do not get bored. They also often spar with Ayden's Pokémon that remain at their home in order to keep their skills up.♂ Trivia *Ingrid and Ayden losing their parents and being raised by their family butler is based on the superhero Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, who was raised by his family butler Alfred Pennyworth following the death of his parents. *Many of Ingrid's Pokémon have meanings behind their names: **Kiyo is named after Kiyohime, a Japanese folklore figure. **Veles is named after the Slavic supernatural force of earth of the same name. **Bonita's name derives from one of the possible name origins for Ponyta. **Arcana's name is derived from the term "arcane mage." **Kani is japanese for crab. **Leviathan is named after original character, Leviathan. **Dragonfly's name derives from Flygon, whose combination of "fly" and "dragon" is an anagram for "dragonfly." **Totem's name derives from Native American totem poles, a design influence for Xatu. **Hyena's name comes from a part of Mightyena. **Rosalind is named after the character, Rosalind, from Shakespeare's play As You Like It. It is also a reference to roses. **Kirai's name derives from the Japanese word for hate, which was also part of Tyranitar's Japanese name. **Cicada is named after the insect of the same name and is also part of Nincada's name. **Husk's name is a reference to Shedinja being cast off shells from evolved Nincadas. **Kinoko's name is Japanese for mushroom and is also part of Breloom's Japanese name. **Aria is Italian for air. **Nocturne's name is based on the French term meaning nocturnal. **Venus is named after the Venus de Milo, which was also a possible name influence for Milotic. **Tusk's name is a reference fo walrus tusks. **Rhyolite is named after the igneous rock of the same name. **Gargoyle is named after the statue types of the same name. **Horus is named after the Egyptian deity of the same name. **Komainu is named after the lion-dog statues of the same name. **Nessie is named after original character, Plezira. **Megumi is named after Megumi Hayashibara, the current voice actress for Ash's Tsutarja. **Kokoro derives from Swoobat's Japanese name. **Saci is named after the Brazillian folkore creature of the same name. **Homunculus is named after one of Reuniclus' name influences. **Excalibur is named after the legendary sword of Arthurian myth. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z